This invention relates generally to an apparatus for painting and relates more particularly to a paint bucket which is particularly well-suited for use as a trim bucket.
For the painting of surfaces, such as those of room corners, door jambs, molding or similar trim, which normally cannot be satisfactorily painted with a conventional paint roller, a conventional paint brush having bristles at one end and a handle at the other end typically is utilized. Commonly, the conventional point brush is used to transfer paint to and spreading paint across the surface to be painted by sequentially dipping the bristle end of the brush into a quantity of paint and then sliding the bristle end across the surface with a stroking motion.
During the course of painting such a surface, the paint can in which the quantity of paint is purchased is commonly used as the container into which the paint brush is repetitively dipped. Such cans typically include a container and a arcuate wirelike handle or bail having two opposite ends, each of which is pivotally connected to a corresponding side of the container. The pivotal connection between the handle and container permits the handle to be pivoted between an operative condition at which the handle spans the top of the container and enables the can to be carried by the handle and an inoperative condition at which the handle rests against the sides of the container and below the top thereof.
The handle of the afore described paint can is believed to be responsible for difficulties involved when using the can as a paint container during painting. If, for example, the handle is positioned in the inoperative condition against the side of the container opposite the painter, the handle may be difficult for the painter to grasp. Furthermore, the pivotal connection between the handle and container permits the container to freely swing relative to the handle as the can is being carried by the handle. Of course, the permitted swing of the container increases the likelihood of paint spillage.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved paint bucket having a handle which can be easily grasped for purposes of carrying the bucket and a container which is not permitted to swing relative to the handle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide adjustment means facilitating the movement of said handle in an orientation parallel to the axis of the container.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a paint bucket having means upon which a conventional paint brush can be conveniently rested when the brush is not in use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a paint brush rest which is adjustable thereby facilitating the use of various length brushes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a paint bucket wherein the means upon which the brush can be rested facilitates the transporting of the bucket and brush with one hand while the brush is oriented in an upright position within the bucket container.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a handle which is removably affixed to the container.
A further object of the present invention is to provide means facilitating the stowing of said handle within the container when the handle is in a removed condition relative to the container for shipping and storage.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a paint bucket which is compact, lightweight, sturdy and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.